Confidence, yet not so Confidence
by Rosales2k
Summary: This is like an alternate timeline to what would happen if Tavros had killed Vriska instead. I'm sorry if the summery is crap but I hope you would enjoy. This is considered to be gamtav shipping further in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Guilt

**Hello, I have been having thoughts about what would happen if Tavros gain confidence yet felt guilty read it to find out, and another thing about Karkats shouting in my other fanfic, I just lower cased it make you readers read better because you guys should know how Karkat is, crabby and moody.**

Tavros charged at Vriska after the thoughts of what she had did to him to be crippled. Vriska then slapped him then take his weapon and just when she was about to stab him in the chest, Tavros managed to dodged her attack and kicked her in the stomach with his metal foot that went up to is high thigh **(AN: I know Tavros legs was sawed off in the waist but I don't like the fact that it was, and it must be uncomfortable for poor Tavros)** grabbed his weapon from Vriska and then and then he managed stabbed her in the chest.

The look on her face was shock and Tavros face went from the courage to a guilt look, Vriska manage to look at Tavros and said "You...finally...had the...confidence...to...kill me...after all..." as Vriska said her last words, then collapsed to the side of the floor which her blue blood now says 'dead', Tavros took out his weapon from her chest, then looked at her now dead in horror, 'what've I done I killed her, I know she did had treated me badly, but now I feel guilty, how am I going to explain this to the other trolls and Gamzee, oh gog what would he think of me' says Tavros in thought, then he started to run back to his hive in his brown tears.

Tavros managed to make it to his have and quickly shut the door once he gone inside, he sink down to his knees and sobbed harder than he was while running back to his hive.

Then he heard the computer, someone was pestering him, Tavros got up from the floor to see who was pestering him, he looked at the computer screen and you were shocked to see who it was.

It was Gamzee.

 **terminallyCapricious(TC)pesteringadiosToreador**

 **TC: hEy MoThErFuCkEr**

 **TC: WaS WoNdErInG iF yOu MoThErFuCkInG WaNnA gO a FeW RaPs WiTh Me**

 **TC:...**

 **TC: HeY tAvBrO yOu ThErE**

 **TC:...**

 **TC: It'S cOoL iF yOuR nOt Up AnD fEeLiN tO mOtHeRfUcKiN cHaT**

 **TC: SeE yOu ArOuNd MoThErFuCkeR**

 **terminallyCapricious(TC)ceasedpesteringadiosToreador**

Tavros thought for a moment to pester with Gamzee but decided not to, not while he feels guilty for killing Vriska, he doesn't know who to talk anymore. He first thought of Terezi but then he felt that she might killed him for killing Vriska and maybe shocked coming from a troll who doesn't have the desired to hate on anymore or any troll in his case. Maybe Kanaya might understand but then Tavros remembered that she sawed his legs off in his sleep and he thought he might have a grudge against he told her what had happened. Just the thought made Tavros gets chills in his spine.

No matter how much he wanted to keep quiet of what happen, he just need to tell someone and Gamzee and Karkat are not his option to tell one of them, why? Tavros thought that if he did then Gamzee wouldn't be friends with him anymore and Karkat would yell at him and Tavros is a very sensitive troll.

Then the only trolls he knows of is Equius and maybe Nepeta, then maybe Aradia but he's not sure if she's around, but you had no other option, the guilt is starting to weigh at him, hard and he started to try to pester Nepeta.

 **adiosToreador pesteringarenicCatnip**

 **AT: uM...hEY nEPETA yOU tHERE**

 **AC:33 h3y Tavy how ar3 you**

 **AT: uM...nOT gREAT cAN yOU cOME oVER tO mY hIVE iTS uM iMPORTANT**

 **AC:33 sur3 if its that important, if you don't m3owind m3 bringing 3quius with m3**

 **AT: uM sURE i dON'T mIND aT aLL**

 **AC:33 purrf3ct I'll s33 you th3r3**

 **adiosToreador ceasedpesteringarenicCatnip**

It was not long when Equius and Nepeta had arrived at his hive when Tavros saw then though the window when he heard a knock at the door, he put one had on the door knob, he exhaled his breath, then released when he had open the door. "hi Tavros" said Nepeta pounced onto him when giving him a hug. "yes greetings lowblood, Nepeta would you please get off of him" said Equius now sweating as always when tense.

Nepeta does as she was told "so Tavros, what is so important that you have" said Nepeta smiling as cheerful troll as she can be. "uh well its something that I to say and um its still important if you two would sit down on the floor" said Tavros while playing with his fingers "if you insist lowblood we well be sitting down now" said Equius still sweating as he and Nepeta did what Tavros had told.

Tavros sat in his computer chair and begin speaking "um well you guys know that I'm not that kind of troll that doesn't something horrible right?" both Equius and Nepeta nodded there heads and Tavros continued "um well you uh I did something horrible and I regretted something shouldn't have done" Equius Nepeta both look at each other with a blank stare, and then to Tavros while is trying to say something "um well you see" Tavros now staring to sob again "I...killed...Vriska" he finally said and began to cry.

Both Equius and Nepeta were in shocked that Tavros Nitram had killed another troll, Nepeta got up from the floor and hugged Tavros and Equius didn't say nothing but does the same and Tavros began to speak again "the reason was because..." just when he was about to state his reason, Nepeta padded his check just to shoosh him and he cry even harder and was glad he had friends like Nepeta and Equius and not like that spider bitch he WAS now matesprits with and was somehow glad that Tavros didn't have to deal with Vriska anymore.

Just when things had gotten better, Terezi came upon Vriska's corpse and started to feel anger and sad at the same time and wonder there was a reason for this for Vriska being killed and recognized the scent and was shocked that it was Tavros the one who had killed her and Terezi started to follow his scent to his hive.

 **I'm sorry if the characters are OOC but I just started thinking that what if Tavros had succeeded into killing Vriska and I'm sorry for those who liked Vriska as there favorite character, I just don't like Vriska considering she killed him in the canon of Homestuck which by the way belongs to Andrew Hussie.**


	2. Chapter 2: The confront

**Back for another chapter and once again this is like an alternate timeline Tavros had killed Vriska, please enjoy. Homestuck characters belong to the one and only genius Andrew Hussie.**

Terezi went to Tavros' hive to get answers of why he had killed Vriska, she and Terezi were able to become morails but now that Vriska's dead there was no more reason to now since they cant go on to adventures as they might've planned.

 _Meanwhile at Tavros hive_

Nepeta and Equius broke the embrace for Tavros was feeling better now that he at least told somebody, though Nepeta was curious to know why did Tavros told her and Equius instead of Gamzee, she looked at Tavros with furrowed eyebrows and said "Tavros I was curious to know why you had told me and Equius, but not Gamzee?" Tavros looked at Nepeta with wide eyes, then Equius looked at her and said "Nepeta, its not polite to ask such-" "um no Equius, its all right, um well you see um I was afraid that what would Gamzee think of me if I had told him that I..." "oh no its okay, Tavros, you don't have to say anymore, I understand" said Nepeta give him a another hug.

Equius knows that he should ask on what happen, but he wanted to know the reason on why he had to kill Vriska, "Lowblood I have been meaning to ask if that's okay but I have been asking, why did you kill Vriska in the first place" Tavros looked at Equius, shocked, then thought it was because Tavros was tired of that spider bitch in the first place, and decided to take a stand with it turned out to be a mistake, if Tavros hadn't charged at Vriska in the first place, none of this would ever happen, but it did anyway, and Tavros was paying the price by feeling the heavy weigh of guilt in his shoulders.

Just when Tavros was to about to speak to Equius, Nepeta interrupted, "Equius, we both know that she wasn't any good for Tavros, and I bet he decided to take a stand which by the way Tavros, you shouldn't blame yourself of what happen, she wasn't even right for you and why did you and Vriska had become matesprits when she didn't want-" "that's enough Nepeta, please don't do anything that will upset the Lowblood anymore" Equius interrupted.

Tavros looked down at his lap still sitting at his computer chair, then started think of what Nepeta had said, why did he have to become matesprits with Vriska, was it because she had kissed him and was lost in thought in that moment, why didn't he refused then, and further more, why was he even alive to begin with, why didn't he have confidence too and more importantly it feels like to the Taurus, nobody would ever fill at least one quadrant with him, Vriska didn't really count considering she had no red feelings for him, the Taurus kept on thinking of why is he even on the plant, alive. Tavros was about to cry when he heard a loud banging on his door, the Taurus went to look at the window and was shocked to see who it was.

It was Terezi.

Equius also looked at the window and said "well Lowblood, may I ask what are you going to do" Tavros looked at Equius and said nothing but decided confront with Terezi, Tavros went to open the door since there's no avoiding it sense she has a good smell "uh so I um assume you know by smell Terezi" Tavros said and Terezi just gave him a blank stare, while this is happening Equius and Nepeta decided not say anything while still in Tavros' room, "so it seems you decided to tell Equius and Nepeta who I smell and still at your hive and what was the reason you had to do and kill Vriska" said Terezi with a little anger tone in her and Tavros said trying to give an answer "um well it was because I was you know, tired of her bull shit and I didn't uh meant to kill her, I was just uh caught in the moment..." Tavros was staring to tear up but was trying to hold back and continue "oh gog I'm so sorry Terezi, I'm so sorry" as he said, couldn't no longer hold back the brown tears.

Terezi wrapped her arms around him and said "its okay Tavros, I understand and I forgive you" Terezi was still a little angry and he killed Vriska and wanted to kill him out of revenge but couldn't, knowing the Taurus was sensitive and a good natured troll who doesn't hate on other trolls, not even Vriska.

Terezi broke the embrace and said goodbye to Tavros and walked away, Equius and Nepeta was glad things went well and Nepeta said "do you want us to stick around for awhile" Tavros would gladly like that but didn't and to become a burden, and right know he just wanted to be alone "uh no thanks Nepeta, I would like to be alone in the meantime" Nepeta nodded and Equius said "well Lowblood we might as well take our leave then" Tavros nodded and Nepeta and Equius gave him a hug goodbye and realized that Equius was really careful with his strength but that's not important right now of course.

Tavros was now alone, just needed sometime to heal and forget of what happened, he went to the corner of the wall, crouch down, where he laid his head down on his knees, just trying to heal and forget.

Few hours had passed by since then, Tavros now heard the computer and he now knows that someone is pestering him again, Tavros got up from the corner to see who was pestering and once he did, he was shocked to see who it was the second time.

It was Gamzee again

 **terminallyCapriciouspesteringadiosToreador**

 **TC:hEy MoThErFuCkEr YoU tHeRe**

 **TC:...HoNk**

 **TC:...**

 **TC:CoMe On TaVbRo TaLk To Me**

 **TC:...**

 **TC:AlRiGhT tHeN mOtHeRfuCkEr ChAt WiTh YoU LaTeR**

 **terminallyCapriciousceasedpesteringadiosToreador**

Tavros didn't want to talk or chat with Gamzee, in fact he didn't want to talk to him anymore, and it hurts him so much, and to even more regret that he should've been Gamzee to be his matesprits not Vriska, Tavros kept on crying and avoided everyone except Equius, Nepeta and including Terezi though she might not even talk to him for awhile. Tavros wondered what would happen next and hopefully Gamzee wouldn't find out.

 **And that's done, for today, please review and tell me what you think of the story so far and please ignore the error you see and I know the character are a little OOC. Bye for now**


End file.
